degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Glass
Heart of Glass is the sixteenth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on March 22, 2009 in Canada, and on July 17, 2009 in the United States. Summary Alli is worried that she will lose Johnny to a more experienced girl, so she decides to play with the big kids at the Ravine. Meanwhile, Peter has been talking to Darcy and is planning to visit her, which makes Mia question whether Peter is fully committed to their relationship, or if he still has feelings for his ex. Main Plot The episode starts with Alli and Johnny making out in his car. When Johnny feels things are going too fast, he breaks it off and tells her it's getting late and that she should go home. When Alli returns home, she is furious and storms off to her room. She then calls Clare and immediately says "I hate my life." The next day, she arrives at school and after embarrassing herself in front of her math teacher, she asks Mia and Anya if their boyfriends are ever not "in the mood." The girls then proceed to tell Alli that Johnny was "with" a lot of other girls at Lakehurst or in Mia's words, "he was a total dog." After class, Alli goes to talk to Johnny and asks if he wanted to go to see a movie that night. He proceeds to tell her that he promised Bruce he would go to the Ravine that night. After finally bothering him enough, he agrees to hang out with her at The Ravine. At the Ravine, Alli decides to wear a rather risqué outfit, which impressed Johnny's friends. When Clare must leave due to time restraints, Alli must make the decision whether or not to sleep with Johnny. Her decision to lose her virginity brutally hurts their relationship. The next day at school, Alli breaks up with him and he is truly hurt. That same afternoon, Clare and Alli are outside the school and Johnny is behind them. When Clare convinces Alli to go back to him, she tells Johnny that she is not going to have sex again until she is ready. After a loving conversation, Johnny tells Alli that he was a virgin too. When Alli asks "So, we can take it slow?" Johnny's reply is "You know it's impossible to say no to you, right?" The episode then ends with her head resting on his shoulder and his head on hers. Sub Plot After school, Peter goes over to Mia and tells her (in front of Anya) that he is doing a world studies class and his country is Kenya. Mia and Anya say goodbye, but Anya points out that he chose the country his ex-girlfriend Darcy is in. The night before at Peter's, Mia finds a form for Peter to go to Kenya to be with Darcy. When Mia tells Peter that she found the page, he gives her a blank stare, but the next day he tells her he has been thinking about Darcy a lot and she breaks up with him. Trivia= *This is the episode where Alli loses her virginity. *The episode is named after the song Heart Of Glass by Blondie *This marks the end of Peter and Mia's first relationship. |-| Gallery= Heart_of_glass.jpg glass3c.jpg glass1t.jpg Jalliiii.jpg 30848_389155975841_222416550841_3800630_3081225_n.jpg Heart-of-glass-9.jpg heart-of-glass-1.jpg heart-of-glass-2.jpg heart-of-glass-3.jpg 01 (12).jpg 02 (10).jpg 03 (12).jpg 06 (11).jpg 07 (11).jpg 43esa.JPG 44efdf.JPG 44dggg.JPG 434ed.JPG 55rrr.JPG 455r.JPG 44ea.JPG 545f.JPG 554r.JPG 5454tg.JPG 44rdd.JPG 43r.JPG 4645.JPG 77775.JPG 5455.JPG Snapshot 5 (25-07-2015 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 4 (25-07-2015 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 3 (25-07-2015 10-20 PM).png Snapshot 1 (25-07-2015 10-20 PM).png Snapshot 6 (25-07-2015 10-22 PM).png 6tert4.png 67uyttrttr.png 65555655ygf.png Ddrr.jpg 5464.jpg 44dd.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Matthew Del Bel Belluz as Reese *Krysta Carter as TV star Lo *Steven Cristini as TV star Brett *Lucy Filippone as Nurse *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Megan Ross as Girl with Reese *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Bring It Back"'' by Catastrofiks *''"Bloody Kiss"'' by Latefallen *''"I Think I Like You"'' by Black Box Revelation |-| Links= *Watch Heart of Glass on YouTube *Watch Heart of Glass on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes